¿Novia a la fuga?
by Jek-red08
Summary: -lo siento- dijo antes de tomar la falda de su blanco vestido y salir corriendo de la iglesia dejando a Mitch lo más probable enojado, a su familia desconcertada y sus amigas seguramente feliz por ella. Esperaba algún día poder casarse. Pero esperaba que no fuera muy pronto
1. Chapter 1

Me gustaría pensar que el camino que estoy escogiendo es el correcto

Sé que suena egoísta pero me gustaría que estuvieses aquí, apoyándome. Para que me digas si de verdad estoy haciendo lo correcto.

Aunque hayamos terminado; bueno no terminado, tú te fuiste sin una razón, sin un motivo y sin decir nada

Te envié la invitación con tu hermana; no sé si la recibiste o no, pero me encantaría tanto que estuvieras aquí conmigo en este momento

Aunque lo que en verdad desearía seria que quien estuviera al final de ese pasillo; a quien me voy a entregar en cuerpo y alma seas tú y no a otro hombre

Tome la mano de mi futuro esposo

Mitch; él me hacía reír, sentir a gusto, pero en realidad no me conocía

Le sonreí con desconfianza pero pareció no notarlo

¿De verdad estaba dispuesta a dar este gran paso?

Mire hacia atrás; todos felices, con cámara en mano para inmortalizar el momento

Cada palabra de cura me ponía nerviosa

Mire de reojo la puerta al final esperando que se abriera

¿Por qué todo parecía ir tan rápido?

Escuche un ruido a mis espaldas; voltee, pero solo era el ruido de uno de los bancos de la iglesia

Comencé a llorar

¡Qué estúpida! Estoy llorando y no debería ser así. Debería estar feliz y gloriosa. Al fin y al cabo, es el día de mi boda ¿no? El sueño de cualquier mujer... ¿Mi sueño? ¿No?

Mi pulso se aceleró, y respiraba agitadamente

¿Por qué siento que estoy por cometer el error más grande de mi vida?

-¿estás bien?- pregunto Mitch con el ceño fruncido

¿Si estaba bien? No, no estaba bien ni lo que estaba a punto de hacer estaba bien; no lo amaba y prefería pasar el resto de su vida sola que casarse con él y cometer el error más grande de su vida

-lo siento- dije antes de tomar la falda de mi blanco vestido y salir corriendo

No sé cuánto corrí, ni sabía a donde iba. Pero de algo si estaba muy segura, la decisión que tome era la correcta y me sentía tan bien; tan libre

Y no me importaba absolutamente nada; ni Mitch, ni mis padres, ni siquiera Butch

Me sentía tan libre y bien conmigo misa

Butch

Ahora tenía que comenzar a vivir mi vida y olvidarme de él; era lo mejor

Él había tomado la decisión de irse y dejarme a mi sola sin dar explicaciones

Igual que yo lo había hecho al salir corriendo de la iglesia dejando a Mitch lo más probable enojado, a su familia desconcertada y sus amigas seguramente feliz por ella

Esperaba algún día poder casarse

Pero esperaba que no fuera muy pronto

* * *

**Y ¿qué tal? Este es solo el comienzo pienso hacer dos capítulos o tres más tal vez no se o puede que lo deje hasta aquí mmm lo pensare :P**

**Digan si les gusto y si continuo**

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**4 años después**

* * *

-me pregunto cuándo será el día que esa chica pueda dar el sí sin echarse a correr- pregunto Momoko

Miyako miro por donde se había ido su amiga con una sonrisa

A diferencia de muchas veces Kaoru había salido corriendo antes de que el cura pudiera comenzar con el sermón

Esta era la sexta vez que salía corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo dejando al novio parado en el altar como un tonto y los padres de este furioso

Porque ¿a qué padre le gustaría que dejaran a su hijo en ridículo?

-yo creo Momoko que aún no ha encontrado al hombre que le convenga- dijo reflexionando- pero ya aparecerá-

-y yo creo que ya encontró a dicho hombre pero lo perdió- opino Brick a un lado de Momoko que estaba vestida de dama de honor junto a Miyako

-será mejor irnos- opino ahora Boomer viendo como él novio estaba sentado en uno de los bancos de la iglesia y sus padres hechos una furia

Fernando era el novio número seis en ser dejado por Kaoru la "novia fugitiva" como la habían apodado sus amigas y amigos

Los padres de la novia habían tratado de hablar con ella para ver cuál era el problema o por que le daba tanto miedo el compromiso a su querida y única hija

Solo pocas las personas que sabían que a Kaoru en realidad el compromiso no la asustaba sino que en realidad reflexionaba todo justo cuando estaba de pie frente al altar y se daba cuenta que esa relación no era para ella

-esta fue otra boda fallida- opino Momoko

Miyako no entendía porque su amiga no reflexionaba las cosas y se ponía a pensar por que sus relaciones pasadas no funcionaban; pero agradecía que hullera antes de la boda o en la misma y no después, le hiciera un favor al pobre hombre abandonado, además los abogados costaban mucho más que una boda

Soltó una risita por sus pensamientos y negó con la cabeza; admitiría que cada vez se le hacía más gracioso el espectáculo que su amiga armaba

-¿se puede saber de qué te ríes?- pregunto Boomer abrasándola por la cintura

-solo pensaba en que cada vez se me hace más gracioso- comento

-espero que tu no me dejes plantado en el altar- le dijo Brick a Momoko, para luego besarla

-claro que no, eso se lo dejo a Kaoru-

* * *

**8 meses después**

-¿Cómo me veo?- pregunto Kaoru girando con su vestido de novia

-hermosa- dijo Miyako

-bien apurémonos que la boda ya va a comenzar- dijo Momoko

Ambas amigas ayudaron a la novia a salir por la ventana para escapar; como siempre

-hija ya es hora- se escuchó que golpeaban la puerta; al entrar a la habitación solo estaban Momoko y Miyako que pusieron sus caras más inocentes; el padre de Kaoru solo suspiro y fue donde el cura para avisarle que sus servicios ya no serían requeridos; pensando en qué demonios es lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su hija cuando le proponían matrimonio y aceptaba y luego salía huyendo

* * *

-hola Kaoru- hablo un hombre 26 años; la misma edad que ella, de cabello negro y ojos azules- no esperaba verte tan temprano hoy- dijo con una sonrisa burlona

-si lo sé, pero quise ahorrarme el sermón y esas cosas y me vine antes- hablo sonriendo

-Kaoru hola- sonrió una chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes - llegaste temprano-

-hola Brisa- saludo- si lo mismo me acaba de decir Pablo-

-Kaoru ¿cuándo vas a dejar esa maña tuya de dejar plantado al novio en el altar?- pregunto sentándose en uno de los sillones individuales la joven

-bueno- Kaoru se recostó en una de las sillas que usan los psicólogos para atender a sus pacientes- esto tendría que ser privado ¿no?- pregunto viendo a pablo que aún seguía hay

-perdón ya las dejo solas- y con eso se marcho

-hiciste bien al casarte con él- comento Kaoru

-lo sé y él pensaba que aria como tú y saldría corriendo- dijo la joven riendo- pero eso te lo dejo a ti-

-ajajaj si- hubo un largo silencio- ya no soporto esto-

-¿de qué hablas?- sabia a que se refería pero quería que ella se lo dijera; era amiga de Kaoru desde ya 6 años y comenzó a ser su psicóloga hace unos pocos meses

-de que cada vez que intento avanzar y al fin dar este gran paso que es para mí casarme el recuerdo de él venga a mi mente y me haga huir- confeso mirando hacia el techo- darme cuenta de que aún lo amo y no puedo sacarlo de mi mente; que siempre ando comparando a el hombre con el que ando y me voy a casar con él y me dé cuenta de que no es lo mismo y que no quiero estar con otra persona que no fuera él- hizo una pausa- pero a la vez lo odio y quiero sacarlo de mi mente y ser feliz con un hombre que si me entienda y me cuide y no uno que me lastime y me deje como tu hermano-

Ella sabía que cuando su hermano Butch la había dejado Kaoru quedo devastada pero no lo demostró; él influía mucho en esto de que Kaoru saliera corriendo de la iglesia cada vez que se iba a casar

Al parecer aun no lo había dejado ir del todo y eso no dejaba que ella pudiera hacer su vida y al fin casarse

-sabes Kaoru tu eres igual que Butch- le dijo seria- tu amabas a Butch y él te abandono, se fue así sin dar una explicación y dejándote devastada; y tú haces lo mismo con tus prometidos, ellos a la hora de dar el "si" te vas sin darles explicación alguna- le explico- tu les haces a ellos lo mismo que mi hermano te hizo a ti-

-puede que tengas razón-

-¿puede?-

-bien tienes razón – admitió- me dolió mucho cuando Butch se fue y no me dio una razón del por qué me dejaba-

-Kaoru ya es hora de que lo dejes atrás y comiences tu vida- le dijo- por dios mujer tienes 26 años eres hermosa tuviste la oportunidad de casarte no una ni dos sino siete veces y formar una familia pero por él idiota de mi hermano es que aún no lo logras; debes de olvidarlo-

-lo sé pero es difícil-

-nada es difícil querida y yo te ayudare a olvidarte de él- se paró de su lugar- pero antes cámbiate- dijo viendo que aún seguía con su vestido de novia

-gracias Brisa-

-de nada querida- le dijo con una sonrisa

* * *

**Aquí está la continuación :) creo que será un poco más larga de lo que pensé ya que más ideas vinieron a mi mente espero les allá gustado**

**¿Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

Mis dedos se negaban a soltar el collar que Brisa me decía debía destrozar para poder dejar en el olvido lo que no me permite avanzar

-Kaoru debes hacerlo- decía Brisa- solo suéltalo y deja que el agua se lo lleve-

Tome el collar de plata en forma de estrella y lo sostuve en alto mientras abría la tapa del retrete

Mantenía el recuerdo de Butch tras e collar que él me había regalado; no iba a fingir que esto que estaba por hacer me resultaba difícil. Obligue a mis dedos a soltar el collar y dejarlo ir, al igual que Butch, bastante determinación me costó hacerlo; dejar caer hacia el retrete una parte de mí. El collar parecía despedirse de mí al ir cayendo hacia el fondo.

Brisa me señalo la palanquita de servicio; si tiraba de ella debía decirle adiós para siempre al collar que se iría por la tubería al ser arrastrado por él agua

Vi una letras grabadas en la pequeña estrella; nunca me había dado cuenta de ellas; me incline para poder ver lo que decía un poco mejor, pero me fue imposible; debía sacar el collar

Solo había una opción; meter mi mano hay dentro. Bueno era eso o quedar con la duda de que era lo que estaba grabado en la pequeña estrella

Metí la mono rápidamente y saque el collar

Asco, asco, asco, asco

Tenía el collar entre mis dedos; los cuales se encontraban húmedos

-deberías de lavarlo y tus manos también- me aconsejo Brisa; fue raro que no haya hecho ningún comentario

Lavé muy bien mis manos y el collar; suerte este no se arruino. Use todos los productos de limpieza para desinfectar tanto mis manos como el collar

Me dispuse a leer lo que decía el collar y en letras pequeñas y muy finas decía "te amare por siempre"

Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente; no estaba preparada para dejarlo ir. Aun no estaba lista

Comencé a reírme junto al baño; cualquiera que me viera diría que yo era una loca desquiciada; pero yo no podía detener mi risa. Sentía una serie de conflictos emocionales y lo único que parecía aliviarme era reírme de manera estúpida.

Me recosté todavía en la puerta del baño y miré fijamente hacia la nada, caminé como zombi hasta mi habitación y me dirigí a la pared en donde colgaba un cuadro donde estábamos Butch y yo

Me prometí que dejaría sepultados todos mis sentimientos por Butch; claro que trabajo fácil no sería pero tenía que hacer mi mejor esfuerzo por olvidarlo, aunque todo mi ser luchaba por mantenerlo dentro. Tal vez mañana lo olvidaré, por hoy, quiero torturarme con el recuerdo de que fue mío una vez.

Aunque algo me decía que lo volvería a ver

_¿FIN?_


End file.
